


Paper Flowers and Candy Hearts

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [83]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Some days are more stressful than others
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 5





	Paper Flowers and Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wTN2hYFmtDQ

Baileywick sat down in a chair with a heavy sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, mentally willing his growing headache away as best as he could. He sucked a sharp intake of air between his gritted teeth and lowered his hand as the pain started to subside, leaning back against the chair’s backrest.

It was only halfway through the day and he felt so tired. Several important missives had arrived that morning and he had needed to spend at least an hour looking over each one before showing them to King Roland. There were trade agreements that were being challenged, complaints on taxes of exports, and one demand of extradition for a family who had deserted from another kingdom into Enchancia to avoid a draft being imposed. Each one was important and each one needed his undivided attention. One mistake from him or Roland and Enchancia could be threatened with some kind of military conflict.

Then there were the smaller issues. James’ dog had gotten out and torn up several rare flower beds. A few of the peacocks had started a fight amongst each other over a new peahen, tail feathers flying everywhere. A visiting noble had noted aloud how much the glassmaker Mr. Demi resembled the sorcerer Greylock and added that his burns did not look like ones a glassmaker would normally get as a work hazard. This had of course made Slickwell go on the defensive and it had taken several people to pull him away before there was a bigger issue.

The issue was finally solved with a quick call to the royal sorcerer. Cedric came down with a small vial and while he distracted everyone with a few spells of bright lights; he handed the vial over to Baileywick, who emptied it into the noble’s cup. Soon the man would feel tired and after a short nap he would have no recollection of seeing any resemblance between Mr. Demi and a (most assuredly) dead sorcerer.

There was still an entire second half of the day to be dealt with. He would be accompanying the king on several meetings, one of which was to address the issue of the family that had fled into their kingdom. Baileywick could already imagine the shouting that would be happening back and forth and he idly wondered if it would be too rude to plug his ears when it started.

Dealing with the noble and calming Slickwell down had been far too exhausting in his opinion. The idea of dealing with more shouting did not sit well with him. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax a few seconds more before he would need to get up again.

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to find something on the table in front of him. He looked around, frowning to himself. He had not heard anyone come into the room to leave this here. Baileywick reached out to touch it and gasped when it reacted and started to move.

It was several sheets of purple paper, folded into the shape of a simple box. When Baileywick touched it the box began to unfold itself, turning in a slow circle. When it had finished, Baileywick would find himself looking at an origami flower, its center made up of brightly colored paper to go with the base purple color. In the very center were a few candy hearts.

The steward smiled as he picked up the paper flower and candy hearts. A spell had been cast on the paper, making it smell like a real flower. The candy he slipped into his pocket and the flower he put in his buttonhole, adjusting it to make sure it was straight. He found himself feeling better already.

That night he would place the paper flower beside the crystal bird Cedric had also given to him. The sorcerer tried to feign ignorance about where the flower had come from but he was a terrible liar and Baileywick could only smile and pull him in for a kiss.

“Thank you, Cedric.”

“Always.”


End file.
